1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a applicator, and more particularly to a variable-length applicator which can increase its length without any additional cap for user's convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a applicator for a makeup brush is consisted of a protective cap and body, and is used after separating a protective cap from a body. After using the applicator, the protective cap is combined to the body. However, since the applicator is constituted of the cap and the body separately, the cap may be lost during keeping and using the applicator. In case of losing the cap, a brush fixed at end of the body may damage, and especially, makeup powder on the brush may stain inside of a handbag.
Generally, a length of the applicator in use is longer than that of the pencil in keeping it. However, such increase in length of the applicator is generated due to a combination of the cap into a rear end of the body.
Another type applicator comprises a first housing in which a brush portion is received and a second housing used as a cap. A rod to which the brush portion is fixed is received in the first housing, and the upper portion of the rod is exposed through an opening formed at upper end of the first housing. This rod is received in the first housing without movement by a spring means. Also, another rod is fixed to inside of the second housing) used as a cap.
To use the applicator, the second housing is separated from a lower end of the first housing and combined to an upper end of the first housing. As a result, the rod fixed to inside of the second housing pushes the rod received in the first housing, therefore, the brush portion fixed to the lower end of the rod of the first housing is drawn out from the first housing.
To receive the brush portion into the first housing, the second housing is separated from the upper end of first housing so that the rod to which the brush portion is fixed returns to an initial position, therefore the brush portion is received in the first housing completely.
In the applicator as described above, there is also inconvenience in use because the second housing must be separated from the first housing to draw out the brush portion, and the second housing must be combined to the first housing to receive the brush portion drawn out into the first housing